Why?
by MLaw
Summary: Napoleon has invited Illya to celebrate Thanksgiving with him, but there's an issue... pre saga


It was getting close to Thanksgiving and New York City was bustling with people preparing for their feasts, and of course the official start of the Christmas season with the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade.

At the end of it, Santa Claus sitting in his sled being drawn by eight not so tiny reindeer would make his appearance. He'd wave and shout 'Ho-Ho-Ho! Merry Christmas,' much to the delight of children bundled up in their warm hats, coats, scarves and mittens. They'd wave back with delight, practically salivating as they dreamed of the toy's the jolly old elf would deliver.

Illya Kuryakin was seated in the living room of his partner, The scent of a turkey cooking in Napoleon's oven filled the air. There was so much food...mashed potatoes, gravy corn, asparagus, peas, jellied cranberries, roasted chestnuts; all of it on the menu just for the two of them.

There were appetizers set out...fresh shrimp, little hot dogs wrapped in pastry that Solo called 'pigs in a blanket' and a fondue pot with all sorts of things on metal skewers to dip in a delectible cheese sauce.

Illya barely touched any of it, but Napoleon said nothing, second guessing that his partner was saving room for the turkey...his favorite.

He seemed rather distant as he watched the Macy's parade on his partner's new color has been broadcasting the parade since 1952, but here it was 1964 and coverage had expanded to 90 minutes and for the first time ever, it would be broadcast in color. Color television sets were finally being mass produced and sold as luxury items in department stores and of course Napoleon had one, a gift from his Aunt Amy.

The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade the previous year had been a downer of a parade. President Kennedy had just been assassinated a few days prior but, deciding that cancelling the event would be a disappointment to millions of children, the Kennedy family urged the parade to go on as planned.

Leading the festivities that year was a 38-foot rubber Unisphere to promote the upcoming World's Fair. This year, the World's Fair out at Flushing-Meadows had celebrated a rocky first year and New York City was in a cautiously more festive mood.

Not that the specter of the previous year's tragedy was far from people's minds. "Americans planned to savor the traditional cheer of Thanksgiving today in an atmosphere that contrasted with the numbing experience of last year," said the New York Times.

Macy's was trying to work New Yorkers into a holiday shopping frenzy. Among the hottest items advertised by the department store during Thanksgiving week were Hitachi record players, Consolette hair dryers and mink coats for $99.99.

The parade had a campier flair than usual and was loaded with family-friendly cheerfulness slightly more heightened than normal. Though there were a few assorted mishaps as high winds caused problems with some of the large balloon characters.

Dino the Dinosaur a parade favorite was damaged as a sudden gust blew the balloon into a lamppost at Columbus Circle, tearing a hole in its side. Its handlers along the avenue continued to pull the beast down the street, but by the time they got to Macy's, the dinosaur was partially deflated and dragging the ground.

An immense Linus the Lion-Hearted balloon made his parade debut, followed by clowns, and lots of floats and performers.

Still this would probably go down as one of the most memorable parades in history not because of all that, but because of the event of color television.

There were a little over one million color televisions in American homes with the potential to tune in to a color broadcast, with lots of advertising opportunities.

Some people lamented the attention to the television audience. At one point, the parade was held up for eight minutes while waiting for a television signal.

"Will you look at that," Napoleon groaned while he watched the performers dance and frolic while singing."They're pantomiming the songs!"

"Yes I noticed that as well," Illya agreed. "The cameras are zooming in on them as they merely feign their performance."

"It sort of takes the spontaneity out of it doesn't it tovarisch?"

Illya didn't answer, as he seemed lost in thought. Usually the parade kept the Russian's interest, though the pall that had fallen over it the from previous year, seemed to still be omnipresent.

The televised event was even promoting a science fiction film with a space-themed float for 'First Men In The Moon', a British sci-fi romp featuring special effects by the master, Ray Harryhausen.

The float did its best to simulate Harryhausen's unique creations... 'Moon Cows', gigantic bugs who poked their heads out of craters upon a floating moonscape.

One of the television hosts, Lorne Greene, remarked, "Wow look at those big grasshoppers!"

Yet none of this managed to pique Kuryakin's interest.

"Illya what is wrong with you? You're not eating, and you look like the world is about to end."

Kuryakin heaved a great sigh. "I am thinking about our last assignment in New Delhi. Napoleon we are surrounded by such bounty; look at the food just here alone." He pointed to the table. Still the hunger we saw there haunts me; Mothers crying in the street with their children dying at their feet. There were people starving everywhere. I heard the children as they cried, yet it seemed like no one else was listening."

Napoleon nodded. He got it...the Russian was feeling undeserving of all this food because of the famine that was happening back in India.

"Illya, the United States has just declared a war on poverty."

"Yes here, but what about the rest of the world? You Americans live well in your country, yet still there are people here who go to bed hungry...but what of others around the world? Napoleon I have known starvation all too well. Why? Why does it have to be this way?"

"I can't answer that question, I wish I could. The world has to stand up and take notice, I think that will happen. With the legislation passed here, the world has to eventually follow suit."

"One can only hope against hope," Illya nodded.

"Now come on tovarisch, dinner is ready. We're not going to waste one morsel of this food; as my Aunt Amy has said...it would be a sin."

"Perhaps we can take some food to a soup kitchen, there will be much leftovers, da?"

"We can do that,"Napoleon's lower lip protruded in thought. It was a bit of a surprise for him to hear his partner wanting to give away food. "Now let's go carve that turkey and be thankful for our bounty."

After carving the bird, the food was plated and Napoleon clasped his hands together in prayer.

"Bless us, Oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen." It wasn't often that he said Grace, but Thanksgiving was an appropriate time.

Illya said nothing, not that Solo expected him to, but just because his partner didn't believe in God, it didn't mean the American wasn't going to say a prayer of thanks.

"Okay tovarisch, dig in." Napoleon slapped his hands together, rubbing them in anticipation.

Kuryakin stared at the plate. "I can not."

"You have got to be kidding me. What's wrong now?"

"There are people who have nothing this day, there is a family down the street who has little. Perhaps we could share this food with them now?"

Napoleon sighed. He knew this was one battle he wasn't even going to try to win. Once Illya made up his mind…the truth of it was, he knew his partner was right.

Solo rose from his chair, retrieving a roll of tin foil from the kitchen counter. Tearing off sheets; he began transferring and wrapping the food. It was after all, the right thing to do.

"Maybe we could keep enough for some turkey sandwiches?" Solo gave his partner the most soulful hazel-eyed look possible.

"All right, just a couple."

"And some fixin's too?" This time Napoleon grinned.

"Da, and some fixings as well," the Russian returned his partner's smile. "Thank you my friend."


End file.
